pervert kill
by kutangnya mami SasUke
Summary: Sasuke diam-diam di sukai oleh duo preman kakak adik. saat pulang kerja di cafe, tanpa sadar Sasuke di hadang dan di culik duo preman.


Pervert Kill

disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

pair : Raikage x Sasuke n Killer Bee x Sasuke (sligh Raikage x Sai n Killer Bee x Sai)

ini Raikage yg ke-3 ya maaf gk tau nama aslinya.

rate : M lemon (18)

by YolandaTakende colab with Nicky ( akun wattpad nicky6002)

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke berjalan seorang diri di tengah malam yang gelap. Ia berdecak beberapa kali karena harus pulang terlambat dari tempat bekerjanya di sebuah cafe.

Saat melewati gang rumahnya yang sepi ia di hadang dua orang pria bertubuh gempal raksasa. Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat tidak sengaja tubuhnya menubruk mereka.

"Shit!" Maki Sasuke. Ia terdiam saat melihat ke arah depan di mana ia menubruk preman kampung di sekitar rumahnya Raikage dan Killer B. Liurnya di teguk kasar.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Kedua orang itu menatap Sasuke marah.

"Bedebah! Ikut kami!" Marah Raikage. Mereka langsung menyeret Sasuke ke markas mereka tidak jauh dari sana.

"Le-lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke di hempaskan di lantai markas mereka menubruk botol dan kaleng bir kosong yang bergelimpangan.

"Ssshhh" desis Sasuke merasakan sakit saat lengannya terluka kena pecahan kaca.

"Hmm.. minta maaf tidak cukup. Ayo bermain dengan kami. Sudah lama kami mengincarmu. Akhirnya dapat juga." Bisik Killer b dan menjilat darah yang mengalir di tangan Sasuke.

"Brengsek, Menjauh kau! Jangan berani menyentuhku." Raung Sasuke dan mendorong Killer B sampai tersungkur. Killer b tersungkur dengan ekspresi datar dan seramnya. Ia kemudian bangkit membuat Sasuke terkesiap kaget. Tetapi ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar meskipun begitu badannya begidik merinding dan matanya juga bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau bocah jalang berani-beraninya kau melawan adikku awas kau!" Raikage siap-siap mau menarik kerah sasuke dan ingin meninju wajahnya tapi di cegah oleh Killer b dengan wajah masih keliatan seramnya(kalain bayangin aja ekpreki killer keliatan marah)

"Tenang saudara ku biar aku yan urus." Killer b memasang ekspresi garangnya mendekati Sasuke lalu berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak kalah tajam. Sasuke seketika memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajah bersiap menerima pukulan atau tamparan dari Killer b yang kedua tangan nya mulai bergerak naik ke atas.

"Hey hey.. kau bocah cantik...kenapa kau cantik-cantik tapi kasar sekali yo yeahhhhh" Sasuke yang bergetar ketakutan kini melotot kaget menatap Killer b. Apa lagi Raikage yang sangat siap menyaksikan adiknya untuk menhajar sasuke malah terpelongoh dengan rap Killer b yang tidak bermutu itu. Ia langsung memukul kepala Killer b dengan keras.

"aduhhh brother kenapa kau memukul kepala ku? sakit tau yo yo" protes Killer b dengan gaya raper nya. Raikage berdiri tegak dan menyilangakan kedua tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi sok wibawa.

"Dasar kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau memukul atau menamparnya lalu telajangi dia. Bukan malah nge-rap tidak jelas." Marah Rikage.

"Dasar lemah, dasar bodoh. Perhatikan caraku yo!" Raikage tanpa sadar mulai mengikuti rap dan gerakan Killer b. Sasuke sweatdroped.

"Bisa kalian lepaskan saja aku? Aku ingin pulang segera ke rumah. Tidak ada untungnya kalian memukuliku dan apa yang kalian lihat jika menelanjangiku? Tidak ada. Jadi lepaskan aku." Pinta Sasuke sambil mengesot mundur menatap Raikage yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tentu saja ada. Yang kami inginkan hanya kenikmatan dari lubangmu. Tak ada yang lain. Jadi telanjang dan menungginglah. Biarkan kami menikmati tubuh sexy mu itu, Uchiha." Ucap Raikage sambil menjilat bibir dan menarik kaki Sasuke. Ia membuka paksa celana Sasuke dan merobek celana dalamnya.

"Tidak! Ku mohon hentikan!" Jerit Sasuke. Killer b lalu bergabung dengan Raikage lalu memegangi tangan Sasuke. Raikage dengan seringai buasnya melihat bokong padat Sasuke lapar. Ia meremasnya kuat dan nguleni bokong itu seperti adonan roti.

"Ngh! Hentikan." Rontah Sasuke kakinya menendang ke segala arah.

"Brother, cepat perkosa dia. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Killer b sambil memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memcubiti nipple Sasuke yang masih tertutupi seragam kerjanya.

"Yah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar. Berikan lubangmu untuk kami cantik." Raikage mulai mengelusi cincin anus Sasuke yang masih rapat hingga Sasuke menggelinjang geli mendapat dua sentuhan di nipple dan lubangnya.

"Nghhaaahh tidak! Kumohon hentikan." Erang Sasuke setengah merasa geli nikmat juga jijik.

"Hahaha~ lihat lubangnya, B. Dia masih sempit dan sangat ketat. Bayangkan lubang ini memijat penis kita. Hahaha. Biar ku buka jalannya dulu ya." dua jari Raikage kemudian menekan mulut anus Sasuke yang masih rapat itu. Sasuke masih meronta dalam kungkungan dua orang preman yang mengunci pergerakkannya. Sasuke menjerit saat nipplenya d pelintir dan di cubit gemas oleh Killer b.

"H-Hyaaaahhhkkhh! Aahh Jangan di cubit ahh sakit!" Mata Sasuke membulat setiap kali Killer b mencubitinya. Kaki Sasuke mencoba berontak dengan cara menendang wajah Raikage, Tetapi sebelum berhasil menendang kaki Sasuke sukses terkunci oleh tangan kiri Raikage. Raikage langsung melebarkan kaki Sasuke. Kaki kanan Sasuke di jepit di bawah ketiak Raikage.

Saat fokus Sasuke meronta ingin minta di lepas, jari tengah Raikage menerobos dan mengobrak-abrik anus Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia ludahi lubang itu agar licin. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan karena area itu belum pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya kecuali jarinya sendiri saat mastrubasi saat dia mandi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya satu jari Raikage yang masuk rasanya 3 kali lipat jarinya membuat Sasuke melinjang kesakitan. Ia berontak tapi justru hal itu membuat jari Raikage semakin masuk dan bergerak liar di dalamnya. "Aarghhhhhhh hen—tik—aarghhh" satu jari lagi di tambahkan ke dalamnya. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan susah payah. Pergelangan tangannya memerah karena kuncian Killer b dan kakinya menendang-nendang. Raikage menggeram marah. Ia menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan membuat gerakkan menggunting. Ia mengorek lubang itu ke setiap sudut mencari titik nikmat pemuda cantik yang sedang di lecehkannya ini. Raikage dan Killer B tertawa bahagia lalu menyeringai mesum. Lidah Raikage tidak sabaran ingin mencicipi anus Sasuke. Ia angkat pinggul Sasuke kemudian menjilati juga menghisap lubang Sasuke yang mulai menganga karena terisi dua jarinya. Killer b rupanya juga sudah tidak ingin hanya melihat. Ia merobek baju Sasuke lalu meremat dada Sasuke yang membusung karena permainan lidah Raikage di bawah sana mulai membuat otaknya tidak singkron. Killer b mengocok penis Sasuke yang ternyata mulai menegang akibat pemerkosaan oleh jari dan lidah Raikage.

"Hahah. Dasar jalang. Kau pura-pura tidak ingin tapi penis mu menegang hanya saat jari Raikage masuk ke dalam. Tunggulah sampai penis kami memenuhi lubangmu dan mengisi perut rampingmu ini dengan sari kami." Ucap Killer b tanpa embel-embel nge-rapp nya. Ia menarik penis Sasuke hingga Sasuke berteriak nyaring. Lidahnya keluar di selimuti benang Saliva. Killer b dan Raikage tertawa senang korbannya mulai menikmati permainan mereka.

"Saatnya santapan utama, Sayang." Bisik Raikage di telinga Sasuke yang masih mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat karena adukan jari gemuk Raikage.

"Aahhnhhhh tidakhh cukuph aku mohon hentikan ukh!" Erang Sasuke di tengah siksaan nikmat itu. Ia di bawa ke ranjang di tempat itu dan di rebahkan di sana. Kepala Sasuke bertumpu di paha Killer b sementara kakinya di buka lebar membentuk huruf M. Raikage mengambil lotion dan mengusapkan di penis tegangnya juga di lubang Sasuke.

"Makan penisku. Buat aku puas." Bisik Raikage dengan suara mendengus karena menahan nafsu.

"Tidakk! Tidak! Jangann! Hentik—ARRRGGGHHH!" Jerit Sasuke saat penis besar Raikage menerobos paksa lubang mungilnya. Tanpa menunggu lubang itu membiasakan diri, Raikage menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat. Sasuke terbelalak. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti hendak terbelah dua. Bangga Railage telah berhasil mengoyak anus perjaka milik pemuda cantik itu. Terbukti dari darah yang menyelimuti penisnya. Ahh ia bisa melihat lubang itu mengalami luka robek cukup serius.

"Hahaha.. ayo puaskan kami sayang." Bisik Raikage mempercepat gerakan mengebornya. Sasuke melemparkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Urat-urat lehernya tampak karena ia menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Killer b gemas menahan kepala itu hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Ia masukkan paksa penisnya ke mulut pemuda yang sedang di setubuhi oleh Raikage.

"Urrgghhmmhh mhh hksss mgghh akhhnggmm." Isak Sasuke di tengah kegiatan kedua preman yang menggali kenikmatan dari dua lubang di tubuhnya.

"Wooww shitt fuck!! sempit sekali hole mu jalang. shhhh arghh." Raikage terus memaksa memasukan penis raksasa dan berurat besar miliknya itu sedang kan Killer b tetap pada kegiatannya mengenjot penisnya yang tak kalah raksasa nya ke mulut Sasuke membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan siksaan itu. Kadang Killer b menyempitkan selangkangannya ke wajah Sasuke membuat jembutnya yang lebat itu mengelitik hidung bangir Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke tak bisa nafas.

"Uhh... yeahh.. baby yo..yo.. teruss shtt..nikmat sayang." Killer b mendesah nikmat sambil nge-rapp.

"Ghhkkhh nghh hnghh" Sasuke menangis tersiksa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya juga menggoyangkan pantatnya berusaha menyingkirkan penis yang menyiksa kerongkongan juga anusnya. Bibir dan anus Sasuke terasa panas dan terbakar. Sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan akibat permainan kasar dua preman itu. Bermenit-menit berlalu, Sasuke mendelik saat penis itu menumbuk prostatnya telak. Mata Sasuke membulat lalu pupil hitamnya menghilang di balik kelopaknya karena nikmat luar biasa yang di rasakan saat genjotan Raikage lama-lama membawa kenikmatan untuknya. Apa lagi rambut selangkan Raikage yg lebat dan panjang terasa mengelitik area sekitar anus Sasuke.

"Hnghh nhhh." Desah Sasuke tertahan penis Killer b di mulutnya.

Raikage terus menekan penisnya ke dalam anus Sasuke sambil membuat gerakan memutar sehingga pantat dan pinggul Sasuke ikut memutar. Sasuke lama-lama menikmati sodokan 2 preman bertubuh gorila itu.

Apa lagi saat Killer b menyodok mulut Sasuke bau kemaluan pria dari Killer b membuat Sasuke mulai bergairah. Sodokan Raikage terus menyerang titik sensitifnya membuat Sasuke yang di perkosa kini menangis terisak karena rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Ia tak lagi merasa terhina. Justru ingin terus di perlakukan lebih buas. Dasar Masochist. Killer b melepaskan genggam nya pada tangan Sasuke. Ia kini menjambak rambut Sasuke memaksanya untuk mengulum penisnya. Tangan Sasuke yang di bebaskan kini memegang penisnya sendiri. Dengan bergetar tangan itu mulai mengocok penisnya ingin dirinya juga manjakan hingga cepat klimaks. Akal sehat yang di miliki Sasuke hilang karena naluri nafsu nya membuat otak pintarnya pindah ke selakangan yang ini sedang di perkosa dengan kasar.

"Hey, Killer b. Lihat jalang ini. Dia menikmatinya. Hahaha dasar jalang homo doyan nya di entot kontol." mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan, mengejek juga menghina Sasuke.

"Dasar homo jalang kau. rasakan entotan ku haha" Raikage langsung menyodoknya lebih dalam dan kasar.

"Rrrghhhhhhh!" Jerit Sasuke saat merasakan sodokan di anusnya semakin brutal. Tangan nya berusaha mendorong Raikage bermaksud untuk menghentikan genjotannya. Ia meronta kembali karena prostatnya terasa sangat ngilu. Karena rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menderanya Sasuke sampai terkencing-kencing.

"Bajingan! Kau mengencingi kami! Penis mu minta di hajar hah!" Raikage mencengkram penis Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga Sasuke menjerit nyaring. Saat itu juga Killer b menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke mulut Sasuke karena ia klimaks saat terkena getaran pita suara Sasuke.

"URRGGHH!" Sasuke mendelik sekarat saat tersedak penis dan sperma Killer b. Sperma Killer b sampai muncrat keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Sasuke menggelepar karena Raikage ikut klimaks saat lubang Sasuke menjepitnya sangat kuat.

"Aaarrghh! Shitt! Benar-benar nikmat." Raikage melepaskan cengkramannya di penis Sasuke hingga cairan putih kental menembak dari penis Sasuke. Raikage kemudian mencabut penisnya dan bertukar tempat dengan Killer b.

"Oke jalang. Jangan mati dulu. Aku belum memperkosamu yo!" Kata Killer b pada Sasuke yang tergeletak lemas dengan cairan putih memenuhi mulut, hidung, perut juga lubangnya.

"Nghh hhaahh hen—ti hh khanhh" lirih Sasuke di tengah ketidak berdayaannya setelah ronde pertama. Raikage dan Killer b berubah posisi. Sekarang Raikage berada di atas kepala Sasuke dan Killer b berada di depan anus Sasuke. Killer b membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan menarik pinggulnya ke atas untuk menungging. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mau menungging seperti yang di perintahkan Killer b. Ia lemah tak berdaya setelah ronde pertama di tenaganya di babat habis oleh Raikage. Dagu Sasuke di tarik Raikage dengan kasar dan

Raikage membuka paksa mulut Sasuke dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sasuke yang lemah hanya menurut.

"Awas jika kau gigit. Ku rontokan gigimu jalang! cuhh" Raikage mengancam Sasuke dan meludahi mulut Sasuke. Langsung saja Raikage memasukan penisnya dan Sasuke setengah terisak menurut saja melahap penis besar itu walaupun penis besar itu tidak muat seluruhnya di dalam mulut kecil dan bibir tipisnya saking besarnya penis Raikage. Karena tidak bisa muat sepenuhnya Raikage kesal. Ia langsung menampar pipi Sasuke dan langsung menjambak Sasuke

"Emut dan jilat yang benar jalang!!" Raikage membentak Sasuke langsung saja penisnya di paksakan masuk ke mulut Sasuke.

"Uurrgghhhmm mhhh." Airmata mengalir deras di wajah Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya terasa Sakit karena di buka paksa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa. Sasuke yang lemas dan tak berdaya cuma bisa pasrah menurut perintah Raikage.

Sasuke mengoral penis itu susah payah. Ia masih bisa merasakan bau pekat dari sperma Raikage. Sementara di bawah sana Killer b menampar kedua belah pantat Sasuke. Ia sesekali meremat remat kedua bokong sintal Sasuke saking gemasnya sampai memerah. Ia buka bongkahan pantat itu hingga lubang setengah menganga yang cincinnya tampak bengkak dan sedikit berdarah karena lecet. Lubang anus itu mengeluarkan tetesan sperma Raikage dari aktifitas sebelumnya. Killer b langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke dalam anus Sasuke yang belum merapat sepenuhnya karena sodokan penis Raikage yang besar. Killer b langsung mendorong penisnya tanpa aba-aba membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan sldan refleks berhenti mengoral penis Raikage.

"Arghhhh—hhh sa—kitttt." Jerit Sasuke. Merasa penisnya tak lagi di manja, langsung saja Raikage menampar pipi Sasuke dan menjambak rambutnya kuat. Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar karena terisak dan merasakan sakit di sekejur tubuh terutama anusnya.

"Tugas mu hanya mengisap penisku lacur! Kenapa kau berhenti? Cepat hisap kembali!!" Perintah Raikage dan Sasuke ragu-ragu mematuhinnya. Bibirnya yang membengkak itu ia buka perlahan dan kembali mengoral penis Raikage.

"Yo! Kau juga harus ingat untuk memuaskanku." Ucap Killer b dari belakang. Secara tiba-tiba Killer b mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkannya sekali hentak menekan prostat Sasuke. Sasuke kembali terbelalak. Prostatnya yang sudah bengkak kembali di hujami secara kasar oleh Killer b hingga Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah dan menjerit di balik penis Raikage yang menyumpal mulutnya. Posisi Sasuke sekarang tak jauh beda dengan pelacur yang menjadi tempat pemuas nafsu dua preman buas itu.

Sodokkan Killer b jauh lebih kasar dari Raikage sehingga Sasuke yang kewalahan meremas kasur di bawahnya kuat-kuat. Airmata nya tumpah ruah. Penisnya yang lemas kini menegang tanpa di sentuh mengeluarkan prechum sangat banyak. Siksaan di prostatnya membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak terkencing tapi sodokan telak di dalam sana membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri. Ia terkencing sekaligus klimaks bersamaan.

"Oh, Shit! Lubangmu ketat sekali." Jerit Killer b saat merasakan penisnya di remat kuat cincin anus Sasuke saat Sasuke klimaks.

"Hrrghh mhhh.. mphhsss uhhhmhh ugh ghoookkhh!" Sasuke yang memohon di lepaskan kembali tertohok. Kerongkongannya di hajar penis besar Raikage dan lubangnya di gempur Killer b lagi. Sasuke mendelik sekarat. Jari-jari tangannya meremat kuat kasur di bawahnya sampai urat-urat tangannya muncul. Ia tak sanggup lagi menerima siksaan nikmat dan menyakitkan itu. Setelah 30 menit, Killer b mulai ingin memuntahkan sperma nya.

"Ouww q ingin keluar baby. Oh yeahh." Killer b semakin mempercepat sodokan hingga tak terkontrol. Raikage tak mau kalah jg ingin mengeluarkan spermanya. Raikage menarik penisnya mengocok penisnya di depan wajah. Ia menjambak kuat rambut Sasuke hingga menengadah. Sasuke yang sudah sangat lemah hanya pasrah tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dan kepalanya di jambak.

"Kita keluar bersama sama B" kata Raikage. Killer b mengenjot Sasuke brutal dan memaksa Sasuke tetap menungging padahal Sasuke sudah tak sanggup menungging karena lemas.

"Akkh— ke—luar brother!"

"HAAAAAARGHHH" raikage mempercepat kocoknya dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengeluarkan sperma bersama sama.

"ARRRG—GHH HAAAHH". Sperma Raikage muncrat ke mulut dan wajah Sasuke. Sperma itu mengalir turun di bibirnya yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan isakkan lemah. Di bawah sana lubang anus Sasuke juga tak bisa membendung sperma Killer b yang sangat banyak hingga mengalir turun ke pahanya.

Killer b mencabut penisnya hingga berbunyi "plop". Sasuke yang sudah tak sanggup bertahan langsung ambruk dan pingsan.

"Hey kenapa kau pingsan?! Ck! Padahal aku masih ingin main lagi. Kenala cepat sekali pingsannya

B apa kau masih ingin juga?" Keluh Raikage dan menampar-nampar wajah berlapis sperma Sasuke.

"Liat bro, dia sudah pingsan tapi aku juga masih ingin. Apa lebih baik besok pagi saja kalau dia sudah sadar?" Ucap Killer b sambil mengecupi bokong sexy Sasuke yang lubangnya masih menganga.

"Arghh pokoknya malam ini ak harus puas memperkosa dia. Jika kau masih ingin kita perkosa lagi saja dia sampai puas!" Raikage ikut meremas-remas bokong sintal Sasuke. Ia menjilat liurnya melihat sperma yang memenuhi lubang sempit kemerahan itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita perkosa dia sampai puas lalu besok kita kembalikan dia." Ucap Killer b dan di sanggupi Raikage dengam anggukkan. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa seram.

Sasuke yang pingsan di balikkan hingga terlentang di atas Killer b. Kakinya di buka lebar dan Raikage membantu memegang penis Killer b bersama penisnya menuju lubang yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Tak peduli sampai robek. Yang penting kami puas. Hahahah." Raikage mendorong penis mereka masuk ke lubang Sasuke. Sedikit sulit awalnya tapi akhirnya penis mereka masuk seluruhnya. Ia dan Killer b lalu bergantian menggerakkan penis mereka keluar masuk. Berkali-kali mereka melakukan nya sampai mereka klimaks 3x dengan posisi itu. Lalu kembali bergantian menggilir Sasuke yang pingsan hingga pagi menjelang.

#04.00

Jalan yang sepi di hiasi remang-remang lampu jalan yang cukup basah dan berembun yang begitu dingin setelah hujan semalam cukup bisa membuat orang-orang menggigil kedinginan jika keluar dalam udara seperti ini. Beberapa suara kodok dan jangkrik mengalun di sekitar jalan yang masih sunyi senyap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil Jeep lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan itu begitu sepi tanpa ada pemukiman penduduk. Pepohonan tinggi, semak-semak dan jurang terlihat di sekitar pinggiran jalan itu. Mobil itu berhenti setelah mereka menemukan tempat yg cocok untuk melakukan aksi dua preman yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Brother lebih baik kita letakan di sini saja." Ucap Killer b sambil mengangkat sosok tubuh berkulit pucat tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya ke atas pundaknya.

"Oke kita buang di sini saja. Tapi tunggu dulu." Raikage menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tak ad mobil atau orang yg lewat.

"Letakkan dia dulu di bawah." Perintah Raikage dan Killer b kemudian meletakkan Sasuke yang pingsan di atas aspal. Aspal dingin membuat tubuh itu bergerak sedikit. Mata berpupil gelap terbuka menatap kedua orang di atasnya ketakutan Raikage lalu membekap mulut juga hidung Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke yang merasa pernafasannya di sumbat langsung memberontak tapi tangan dan kakinya di pegangi.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak akan mengembalikanmu ke rumah. Karena kau pasti akan melaporkan kami ke polisi. Jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal manis. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ucapan Raikage membuat Sasuke semakin mendelik ketakutan.

"Mpphhh hmmm mhhh!" Jerit Sasuke sambil meronta kemudian..

KRRAAAAKKK

Suara patahan tulang terdengar membuat tubuh berkulit mulus itu berhenti berontak. Tangan putih yang berusaha melepaskan bekapan di mulut itu kini terjatuh lemas di aspal.

Killer b memperhatikan saat Raikage memutar leher Sasuke yang memberontak hebat. Setelah tak ada rontahan dari pemuda itu. Killer b melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki jenjang dari tubuh telanjang pemuda yang telah di nikmatinya semalam. Kepala Sasuke mengarah samping dengan tonjolan tulang patah di lehernya saat di angkat Raikage dan di buang ke jurang.

"Nah, brother. Ayo kita cari mangsa baru lagi." Ucap Raikage sambil terkekeh jahat. Killer b pun ikut tertawa sambil membuang pakaian sobek milik Sasuke dan mereka berdua naik ke mobil mencari korban baru untuk ke buasan nafsu mereka.

Seminggu kemudian Sasuke di temukan di jurang oleh pemulung yang lewat. Berita kematiannya menjadi topik hangat di koran. Sasuke adalah korban ke 7 yang di temukan setelah ke enam korban sebelumnya di temukan dengan kondisi yang sama. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada satupun jejak yang mengarah pada pelaku pembunuhan itu hingga pelakunya belum juga tertangkap membuat masyarakat resah.

"Lagi-lagi ada korban kekerasan seksual dan juga pembunuhan pada pria muda. Mengerikan, aku pikir tidak hanya wanita saja yang bisa menjadi korbannya. Pria juga bisa." Ucap beberapa pemuda yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan kuliah mereka.

"Yah, begitulah. Kejahatan memang tidak pernah pilih-pilih korban." Ucap pemuda eboni berkulit pucat yang berjalan santai dengan teman-temannya. Di dekat halte mereka berpisah.

"Nah, Sai, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap beberapa pemuda yang tadi saling bergosip sambil melambai pada pemuda pucat bernama Sai yang pamit pulang lebih dulu sementara yang lain menunggu bus lewat untuk menuju rumah mereka.

"Ya, kalian juga. Sampai jumpa besok." Sai melambaikan tangannya dan merapatkan coat panjangnya sambil berjalan pelan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia memutar musik dan mendengarkannya lewat earphone sehingga ia tidak merasa kesepian saat berjalan pulang. Sambil bersenandung kecil dan mengutak-atik Ipod nya untuk memilih lagu, Sai belok menuju gang yang sering di laluinya untuk lebih cepat sampai ke rumah. Namun saat di tikungan Sai menubruk orang bertubuh besar hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Sial! Sakit sekali." Maki Sai sambil berdiri kembali dan membersihkan coat coklatnya.

"Manis sekali. Sepertinya kita beruntung dapat kan dia malam ini." Ucap seseorang membuat Sai mendongak dan menatap tidak suka pada dua pria di depannya.

"Maaf, Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sai yang kini melepaskan earphone nya sambil menatap tidak suka orang di depannya.

"Kau benar, Brother. Ayo kita bawa dia. Penisku sudah sangat gatal ingin menikmati lubangnya." Ucap sosok yang lain di sisi orang yang di tubruk Sai tadi. Otak Sai yang pintar itu berputar cepat hingga alarm berbahaya berbunyi nyaring memerintahkannya untuk segera lari. Kaki berbalut sepatu sneakersnya melangkah mundur perlahan.

"M-Maaf, sepertinya aku salah jalan." Sai kemudian berbalik pergi lalu berlari menjauh tapi belum jauh ia berlari untuk keluar gang itu mulutnya sudah di bekap dari belakang.

"Tidakhhmmhhpphhh!" Jerit Sai sambil berontak tapi kakinya melayang di udara. Ipod milik nya terjatuh di atas aspal saat Sai di angkat dan di bawa semakin jauh memasuki gang gelap menuju suatu tempat entah kemana.

The End.

jangan lupa reviewnya


End file.
